


Humans of London by Merlin Emrys

by Brolinismerthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Coming Out, M/M, humans of new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: What Merlin did everyday was simple. He would go out on the streets of London and document the inhabitants of the city.





	

What Merlin did everyday was simple. He would go out on the streets of london and document the inhabitants of the city. It started out as a final project for his art degree, but turned into much more than that. The project was blossoming into something more than just a deadline. It was taking on a life of its own. His walls were filled with photos of the people who agreed to give him a quick look into their lives. Stories of love, hate, death and life. Stories that told him more about who humans are and how we are all the same in some way. The people he met, the photos he took, they all seemed to become a part of who he is. Some more than others. It was inspiring. 

~

Merlin was in one of his childhood shops when he spotted him. 

He, tall, blond and too dressed up to be in a shabby bookshop, was squinting at titles in the ‘self help’ section. The sleeves of his white button up shirt rolled up to his elbows and his blue tie loose around his neck, the matching vest still buttoned. There was a white wall and window behind him, made him stand out in the dark, dusty aisles.

“Excuse me, sir?”

The man glanced up from the row of books he was studying.

“Yes?”

“Might I ask you a question?”

“Ehm...”

“It won’t take but a minute.”

“Alright.”

“If there was one truth you could say to anyone, what would it be, and to whom?”

The man stared with a furrowed brow and a scowl.

“That's a very personal question.”

“I’m Merlin, I’m doing a project called ‘Humans of London’.”

“And that means?” The blonde crossed his arms.

“Well, I walk the streets of the city and ask people questions. Who they are, what they want in life, why they dress the way they do. I get to know them and document their stories if they allow.”

“This is for school then?”

“Well, yes... and no,” Merlin weighted. “It started out that way, yes. But then it sort of took on a life of its own? Each story I heard opened my eyes to things I’d never thought of. In a way, they started to shape the person I am and became a part of me.”

“How long have you been doing this?”

“About two years now,” Merlin chuckled. 

“That’s a lot of stories. A lot of people.”

“Yeah, I just- I don’t know. I feel more apart of this world, I guess,” he ran a hand through his shaggy black hair and grinned.

The man stared Merlin for a long moment, then sighed.

“Ask me again.”

Merlin smiled at his compliance.

“If there was one truth you could say to anyone, what would it be, and to whom?”

The man took a deep breath. His blue eyes met Merlin’s as he bit his lower lip.

“I’m…” He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Merlin’s hand flew up to rest on the man’s shoulder. “You don’t have to answer if you-”

“It's fine. I’m fine. I’ll answer.”

Merlin nodded, and let his hand drop.

“My father would disown me as a son if he found out what I am about to say,” the man laughed as he shook his head. Merlin watched his Adam's apple as he swallowed. 

“I’m gay.” He shakily let out the breath he’d been holding.

Merlin gave the man a small smile. 

“Am I the first you’ve told?” He asked after a moment.

The man nodded and shoved his fists in his pockets.

Merlin ducked down to catch his eyes and smiled again.

“Well, I know how difficult it is say what you’ve just said to me and I am proud of you.”

“You are?” His eyes widened as if he'd never heard those words before. 

Merlin smile took over his whole face, his eyes turned into half moons as he nodded. 

“I’m gay, too,” Merlin laughed.

The blonde laughed out loud, throwing his head back and running a hand through his blond hair.

“I’ve never felt so…” 

“Free?” Merlin supplied.

“Yeah. Free,” Arthur smiled a big goofy smile that could outshine the sun.

“I won’t- I won’t document this if you don’t want me to,” Merlin assured.

“No! I mean, no. Do it.”

“You’re sure?” 

“Get your camera, Merlin.”

~

“Just have one more and then it’ll be ready.”

Merlin picked up a photo and placed right in the middle of the collage.

“What do you think?”

He leaned back into Arthur’s embrace as they looked upon the many faces of London collected on Merlin’s wall.

“Perfect,” Arthur kissed the word into Merlin’s skin behind his ear.

Merlin spun around on his stool and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s lips. 

“All of the people, in all the years, and it lead me to you.”

Arthur smiled and pressed his forehead to Merlin’s.

“There’s only one question left.”

“And what’s that?” Merlin chuckled as Arthur rubbed his nose along Merlin’s cheek.

“Would you, Merlin Emrys," Arthur cupped Merlin's face in his hands and stared intently into in his eyes. "Like to meet my father?" 

Merlin gulped, then pressed his lips to Arthur's in a chaste kiss, "I'd love to." 

**Author's Note:**

> based on the ever popular, Humans of New York and the picture of Bradley in Radio Times *swoon*


End file.
